Garrian EmeraldStrike
Biography Garrett was born on Maridun. He was a year old when he was brought to the Jedi temple. Garrett was 16 hen he began his training with his jedi master. When the Clone Wars began he was 21 and had just became a Jedi Knight. He and his master went to Cardia shortly after the battle of Geonosis. They were attacked by General Grievous and Garrett lost his right leg to him. Garrett was brought to a medical station after that and got his cyborg leg. When the New Republic came Garrett became a member of Luke Skywalkers New Jedi Order. In the Legacy era Garrett fought with jedi to defeat the Sith Empire. Friends FieldMarshal Garrett currently has three best friends and a few other friends. Best friends: Boba silverhawk, Stardust Galaxyblade, Davish Primestaff. Other friends: Vesper One, Mercenary Bane Space Battle in the Outer Rim (Before Clone Wars as a padawan) "Take over the ship and take all the loot." -Trandoshan Captain Dheeb. Garrett and his Master were in the Outer Rim when they were attacked by their shutttle was boarded by Trandoshan pirates. They had to escape in an escape pod and were stranded in space for a few days. Eventually a team of Republic soldiers found them and brought them back to Coruscant. Encounter With The Black Sun When Garrett was in training he was on a mission when his starfighter was caught in a tractor beam and was brought to a Black Sun base. He was held prisoner but eventually he broke out with his strength and used the force to destroy door. He got his saber back and went to a Black Sun starfighter and went back to Coruscant. At first they thought he was Black Sun, but Garrett told them that he was a Jedi padawan which he was. Garretts Arc Troopers During The Clone Wars Striker and Blaster were his Arc troopers during the Clone Wars. Garrett and his Captain, Keeli, promoted them to Arc trooper in the begining of the second year of the Clone War. Garretts Battalion colors are Brownish. Battle Of Geonosis Garrett arrived with the rest of the jedi and battled in the the Geonosis arena. When the droids came out Garrett hadn't seen them before and found that it wasn't that hard destroying them. He had just became a Jedi Knight. Then the clones came from the skies in the gunships and picked up the jedi. Garrett and his master attacked the spire and battled Geonosians and battle droids. The separatist leaders had already escaped and Garrett found a copy of the Death Star plans and took them with him but he some how lost them when he was heading to the jedi temple to bring to the council. Battle On Cardia Garrett and his master went to the planet Cardia. They were leading a battalion of clones. A squad of clones was from Garrett's new battalion, the 316th battalion. The squad was his Captain, Keeli, Striker and blaster before being arc troopers, and a trooper named Blow. image20130126-13-00-08.jpg|Garret in his Jedi battle class image20130126-13-00-19.jpg|Garrett in Mercenary Class image20130124-19-17-48.jpg|Garrett with different hair style on his mercenary speeder image20130126-13-00-33.jpg|Garrett in his SIth class image20130126-13-01-11.jpg|Garrett in Trooper Battle class Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class